PokéPenPals *Chapter 6 uploaded*
by PrimanKasumigrl
Summary: Me and Kasumi_grl's combofic. It's about two Pokémon trainers in different leagues with different Pokémon with the same dream: to be a Pokémon master. Well, technically it's their letters to each other during their journeys. I would imitate the Pokémo
1. Pidgeot in Peril! (by Prima)

PokePenPals_chp1

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 1: Pidgeot in Peril!

Lily Greer   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Pewter City   
Kanto

Dear Lily,   
I've finally started my Pokémon journey! I got my first Pokémon, Eevee, from Professor Ivy on Valencia Island and called her (Eevee, not the Professor!) Zorro, which is Spanish for fox. Cool, huh?   
I'm now on Tangelo Island. I found a baby Pidgeot (well, it seemed pretty young and scared for a Pidgeot) too! Two teenagers and a Raticate tried to steal it for their 'boss' but Zorro and I managed to trick them into giving Pidgeot back, and now he's with me! I nicknamed Pidgeot Skye, coz he can fly really well and can even hold me and Zorro! I'm going to use him to get from island to island from now on.   
The Nurse Joy here told me that there's an Orange League Gym on the next island, so I'm training Skye and Zorro before I fly over.   
OH MY GOD! A MAGNEMITE! Sorry, gotta go, write more later!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hi again, Lily! Sorry for the interuption in my letter. Coz you see, I was just sitting at a table at the PokéCafé here, writing this letter, having a break from training, where out of nowhere in particular appears this little Magnemite! As you can guess, I just _had_ to catch it. I couldn't use Skye, coz he's a Flying type, and Flying's weak against Electric, so I used Zorro instead. A few Tackle attacks, a Quick Attack, and a Thunder Shock from Magnemite, and I caught 'im. I decided to call Magnemite SparkShower for his great Electric attacks. Well, I better go train!   
Yours trainingly,   
Allie

Allie Halliwall   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Tangelo Island   
Orange Archipelago 


	2. Trainin' the Day Away (by Kasumi_grl)

PokePenPals_chp2

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 2: Trainin' the Day Away

Allie Halliwall   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Tangelo Island   
Orange Archipelago

Hey Allie!   
Glad to hear your training's going okay. I started with Eevee too! But in Pallet.   
I've caught Pidgey, Oddish, Sandshrew, and a Metapod. I'm out here in the grass, watching them train. (Prima's note: To all those who have played Pokémon Primary Colors, aka Red/Yellow/Blue, think of that patch of grass just south of Pewter City.)

"All right, Poliwag!" Sorry, Poliwag just beat Metapod. I'm trying to get him to evolve.

Most of my Pokemon are on level 10 or so... accept for Metapod, who is only on 8... no, make   
that 9.

"Great job Oddish!" He beat Metapod too. Okay... I think one more fight should do it...   
"Eevee, take on Metapod!" Eevee's on level 11, she's my strongest so far.

That's cool you helped a Pokemon in need. You were always like that, Allie. What levels are your   
Pokemon on? I like your nicknames... Oh my god! He's evolving!!

I don't have a Metapod anymore, I now have a Butterfree! Brock, you're goin' DOWN! I'm going to   
try to get them all up to at least level 12 before I head for the gym.

Talk to ya later!

Your friend,   
Lily G.

Lily Greer   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokemon Center   
Pewter City   
Kanto 


	3. Likin' the Mikan (by Prima)

PokePenPals_chp3

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 3: Likin' the Mikan

Lily Greer   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Pewter City   
Kanto 

Dear Lily,   
Congrats on Metapod evolving! You should be able to be Brock no problem. Of course, by the time this reaches you, you'll probably have beaten Brock already. Mail delivery is so sloooooooow from the islands to the mainland...   
Creepy that we both got Eevees, huh? At least you didn't nickname yours Zorro! 

I'm now on Mikan Island, training up SparkShower, Skye and Zorro for our big contest (it's not just Pokémon battles in the Gyms here) with the Mikan Island Gym Leader, Sissy. I'm having lots of fun here, not just the training too! From what I've heard, her gym uses Water types only (UH OH! I DON'T HAVE ANY! Can I borrow Poliwag?), with speed contests where the water Pokémon have to shoot out Water Gun attacks at various targets, moving and still, and a Wave Race tie-breaker, where each trainer stands on a Water Pokémon and race at the beach out to a flag and back. If the challenger wins all of the contests, they get a Coral Eye badge.   
Hey, what is it about Pokémon showing up in the middle of me writing a letter? A Psyduck is STARING AT ME! Gotta go!   
--------------------------------------------------------------   
Heh heh. Guess what happened in the break! What else could have? I captured the Psyduck of course. Like last time. ^___^   
I haven't given Psyduck a nickname... I might later though. Hmm, I should go train it.   
Allie* 

P.S. Now, why does this letter sound a lot like the last one? I hope I won't be disturbed by any Pokémon next time.   
Allie* 

Allie Halliwall   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Mikan Island   
Orange Archipelago 


	4. Battle for the Boulder Badge (by Kasumi_...

PokePenPals_chp4

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 4: Battle for the Boulder Badge

Allie Halliwall   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokemon Center   
Mikan Island   
Orange Archipelago 

Dear Allie,   
Sure you can borrow Poliwag! Congrats about catching the Psyduck by the way. I'm waiting for   
some boy to finish fighting Brock, then it's my turn. 

Eevee's at level 13, while everyone else are at 12. 

Oh, it's my turn! Be right back!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Yesssssss!!! I got my first badge! Poliwag's at level 15 now! 

I'll send Poliwag to Professor Oak, get him to send it to Professor Ivy and tell him to tell her to send it to you. Well, gotta take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. I might not be able to write for a while coz I'm going to head to Cerulean, but if you send another letter send it to the Pokémon Center at Mount Moon. Well, gotta go!   
Lily G. 

Lily Greer   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokemon Center   
Pewter City   
Kanto 


	5. Iris' Arrival (by Prima)

PokePenPals_chp5

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 5: Iris' Arrival

Lily Greer   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Mount Moon   
Kanto 

Dear Lily,   
Congrats on getting your Boulder Badge! As a matter of fact I'm about to have my battle with Sissy, the Mikan Gym Leader. I got Poliwag from Professor Ivy the other day, and I've been training it so I'll be ready for the battle.   
Hey, I've got a new travelling buddy! Her name is Iris Waters, and she trains dog type Pokémon. Guess what, she started with an Eevee too, only at Professor Elm's in Johto. She doesn't want to be just the world's greatest Pokémon master, she wants to be the world's greatest dog Pokémon trainer. Oh, Iris saw what I'm writing, better give her the pen and paper. 

**Hi, um... Lily. Iris Waters here. I saw what Lily was writing to you about ME so I thought the information should come from the source.**   
HEY!   
****Today's lesson, girls and boys? If some one is writing a letter about you, and you decide to write as well, do not let the other person see what you are writing.   
Grr... Hey Iris, don't make this too long, I'm paying for the stamps you know! And it's VERY expensive to mail stuff from the Islands to the mainland!   
OH MY GOD, IT'S MY TURN! IRIS, YOU TAKE OVER! 

**Now that Allie's going inside, I'll tell you about me. These are the Pokémon I have with me at the moment, which are all at level 30:**   
**Eevee**   
**Espeon**   
**Umbreon**   
**Jolteon**   
**Vaporeon**   
**Flareon**   
**If you're wondering how I got all of the Eevee evolutions, I used to have just one Eevee, then I caught a wild one. When they were at level 15 I brought them to a breeding center while I trained my other Pokémon (they're with Professor Elm, more about them later), and when I came back to the breeding center (I think they missed me, I left them there for SUCH a long time) they were both at level 20 and had 4 little Eevees with them, all of which were the same levels as their parents. When they were all at level 29, I stone evolved 3 of the Eevees which boosted them up one level. I used 2 of the remaining Eevees in battles, and they evolved into Espeon and Umbreon naturally. I decided to keep the last Eevee as Eevee so I could have the complete set.**   
**Okay, these are the Pokémon I have at Professor Elm's, which are also all at level 30, I try to keep my Pokémon levels even.**   
**Houndour**   
**Growlithe**   
**Arcanine**   
**Teddiursa**   
**Chikorita**   
**And many, many more... I've been training for a LONG time.**

**Gosh, that was faster than I thought it would be! Allie's out ALREADY, and she has her Coral Eye badge!**   
I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My, that was tiring.   
****Okay, Allie is too excited to write, so I'll just jot down what she's saying.   
****Apparently, first was the water gun tests, where Sissy's Seadra and your Poliwag had to knock over as many cans as possible in 2 minutes. They tied.   
****Second was the moving targets. This time Seadra and Allie's Psyduck tied.   
****Third, as the tie breaker, was a Wave Race. Sissy rode on Blastoise's back. Allie, having no water Pokémon that can carry her standing up, was allowed to use Skye. Pidgeots can fly at the speed of light and maybe even faster in some of them, so naturally, Allie won.   
****I'm quite impressed with Allie's quick win-   
Thank you.   
****_As I was writing _before Allie rudely interrupted-   
It is my letter, you know.   
****Oh, come on, I'm the one who wrote the most in it!   
I'm the one who's paying for it!   
****ALEXANDRA ANGELA HALLIWALL, SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS MINUTE!   
^___^ My mouth is shut this minute, but it won't be the next. However, my pen isn't shut though.   
****Argh, very frustrating! Anyhow, I'm very impressed by the win because it only took about 5 minutes total! THERE! I finally said it!   
We had better end this letter quick, unless you want more of us bickering. We'll do it out loud so we don't waste the page. Oh man, this is gonna be soooooooo expensive...   
****Shouldn't spend so much money on fooood!   
Now you're starting to frustrate ME! Anyway, bye Lily.   
From,   
Allie*   
****Hey, don't forget ME!   
****And   
****Iris Waters*   
HEY YOU COPYCAT, I'M THE ONE WHO PUTS A STAR AT THE END OF THEIR SIGNATURE!   
****SAYS WHO?   
SAYS **ME!**   
(The rest of the page is covered in dark scribbles) 

Allie Halliwall ****AND Iris Waters   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokémon Center   
Mikan Island   
Orange Archipelago 


	6. Somebody's Got a Cru-ush! (by Kasumi_grl...

PokePenPals_chp6

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 6: Somebody's Got a Cru-ush!

Allie Halliwall and Iris Waters   
c/o Nurse Joy   
Pokemon Center   
Mikan Island   
Orange Archipelago 

Hey Allie! Nice to meet you Iris. 

You sure you won Allie? ^_^. You know I'm just kidding. Congrats! 

I have a new traveling buddy too! Her name's Mena.   
She's a mixed breed Pokemon trainer. She started with a Pikachu. She also has a Ninetails,   
Farfetch'd Dewgong, Raticate, and Pinsir. 

Hold on, Mena wants to add something. 

[Note from Kasumi.   
Mena's writing will be marked off by ~'s] 

~Hiya! I've been looking over Lily's shoulder~ 

Why I oughtta. 

~Watch what you say, I've got the pen.~ 

And I've got… the other one… 

~If you don't mind, I'm trying to write.~ 

Hmph! 

~Oh, be quiet 

Sorry about that, well we met by me saving Lily…~ 

You didn't save me I was just attacked by Team Rocket that's all! 

~Whatever. 

Anyway, my Pokemon are also on level 30. Save Pikachu, who's on 31.~ 

Can I borrow some money? 

~Why?~ 

Because there's this boy looking at me… 

~You mean the blond over there?~ 

Yeah. 

~Somebody's got a cru-ush! Somebody's got a cru-ush!~ 

Oh shut up. 

~So, why do you need the money?~ 

You're writing this? 

~Uh-huh.~ 

Because… I was gonna buy him a soda… 

~Somebody's got a cru-ush somebody's got a…~ 

Don't start. 

~Fine, here's $5.~ 

Thank you Mena! 

~Yeah, yeah… 

Sorry about that guys.~ 

His name's Takeru! 

~Oh, brother… 

Well, since Lily's off in lala land…~ 

So, you wanna go out sometime… 

~See? 

Well, all of her Pokemon are on level 20, Her Pidgy and Sandshrew have both evolved. 

We're gonna head through Mount Moon soon. 

Well, gotta go!   
Oi, Lily! You gonna say bye or what?~ 

Oh! Bye Allie, Iris!   
Lily G   
~and Mena P (my last name's Parkinsen)~ 

Lily Greer and Mena Parkinsen   
C/o Nurse Joy   
Pokemon Center   
Mount Moon   
Kanto   
  



	7. I Want to Catch It! (by Prima)

PokePenPals_chp7

PokéPenPals   
Chapter 7: **_I_** Want to Catch It!   
(Prima's Note: From now on, my chapters with both Allie and Iris writing will have Allie's writing in _italics, like this_, and Iris' writing in **bold, like this. **And actions that weren't written down but happened will be normal but in *stars, like this*.)

_Lily Greer/Mena Parkinsen_   
_Pokémon Center_   
_Mount Moon_   
_Kanto_

_Dear Lily and Mena,_   
_We're now on Mandarin Island. Officer Jenny tells me that several years ago, a bunch of Pokémon revolted against their trainers on this island. It's not happening now, but me and Iris are keeping our Pokémon in their Pokéballs just in case. Even Zorro... So now we're having lunch at an outdoor café. I'd send you guys a chocolate chip cookie each, but it would be kind of difficult..._   
**Was that what I thought I saw?**   
_What?_   
**A HOUNDOOM!**   
_A WHAT?_   
**A Houndoom! The evolved form of Houndour! A Dark type Dog type Pokémon that can ***Allie grabs the pen off her*   
_Okay, cut the Pokédex act, I can do it myself. _*checks Pokédex* _Wow! I gotta catch it!_   
****Excuse me, but you can't catch it, because I'm catching it.   
__I am!   
****I'm the dog type Pokémon trainer!   
__I'm going to be a Pokémon master, and I'm catching that Houndoom!   
****I'm going to be a dog type Pokémon master, and I'M catching that Houndoom!   
__If you're going to be a dog type Pokémon master, then how come you have a Teddiursa? And a Chikorita? And a Bulbasaur? And a Sentret? And a Scyther? Heck, with all those different Pokémon you have, you'll become a Pokémon master faster then I will! *a wild Ponyta appears* _Wow, forget Houndoom, I'm gonna catch this Ponyta!_   
*Allie and Iris catch their Pokémon, Ponyta and Houndoom respectively. Allie does the pose, and the fight is forgotten.*   
__YEAH! I C A U G H T P O N Y T A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*Iris does the pose*   
****YEAH! I C A U G H T H O U N D O O M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
__Hey Iris, we better bring our new catches to the Pokémon Center.   
****Good idea. Bye Lily and Mena!   
__Bye Mena and Lily!   
__Allie Halliwall   
****Iris Waters****

**Iris Waters/Allie Halliwall**   
**c/o Nurse Joy**   
**Pokémon Center**   
**Mandarin Island**   
**Orange Archipelago**


End file.
